Safety switches are often used to act as a disconnect for commercial and industrial applications. The switch has to make and break the currents at the contacts safely to ensure electrical connection and disconnection of the circuit. Traditionally, an external handle is connected from side to the mechanism shaft and the energy to the mechanism is supplied manually. However, there is a need to have the switch operated from the front of the switch with a handle mounted on the door that would solve the issue of switch operation from side when there's a space constraint at customer's installation location as well as the switches can be integrated and sold with panel boards that require front operation.